Epilogue (ONESHOT)
by Angelpaw33
Summary: An Epilogue that follows Kirigiri and Naegi's lives after Hope: Side, including... Parenthood? (COVER IMAGE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. I DO NOT TAKE COPYRIGHT OVER IT.)


**A/N:** ** **EDIT:: this story is also on Quotev by the same name! It's me, don't worry!****

 **Hey guys! It's been a while since I've actually written something X"D**

 **With Danganronpa V3 finally being released in English, and after seeing the main cast, I've had this little headcannon for a while in my head-**

 **I also have another headcanon that is Shuichi being Togami and Toko's son XD**

 **I also wanted to know if you guys have any requests for Danganronpa oneshots? I have another one planned for V3 and my favorite pairing~**

 **Also, this might contain spoilers for Danganronpa 3: Future Side. And some other headcanons such as Asahina and Hagakure together~ Hehe~**

 **Stupid site is giving me a headache- I can't separate the A/N from the oneshot itself ugh -**

 **Danganronpa does not belong to me :3**

 **I hope you like it :D**

* * *

It was about 6:30 AM when a loud crashing noise woke up the two adults who were previously happily cuddling in their bed, quietly chatting with each other.

"What was that?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but it came from the kitchen- let's go" They whispered to each other.

In a jolt, the two were on their feet and running towards the kitchen, an alarm ringing on their heads.

Quietly looking around, the two were confused when they didn't see anyone, until a small sneeze caught their attention. The two looked down and blinked in surprise at their 4-year-old daughter, who sat on the floor, covered in flour.

"Kaede! What are you doing awake this early?" Her father, Makoto Naegi asked, crouching down to her level and blinking with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked, patting her head.

His girlfriend, Kyoko Kirigiri crossed her arms and waited for an answer, her eyes didn't show anything else but affection and a hint of amusement.

The young 4-year-old yelped and turned back at her parents' voices, quickly, she turned to them and nodded. "Y-Yes sir!" She squealed.

Naegi and Kirigiri looked at each other. "That doesn't answer your father's question- What were you doing awake so early?" She asked, pushing a strand of her silverfish violet hair behind her ear.

Kaede looked down at her completely white lap. "Mommy and Daddy always work very hard and they are tired, I wanted to make pancakes… but I couldn't reach it" The young girl confessed. "Are you mad at me?" She looked up at her parents, sniffling.

It surprised her when both her mother and father started laughing in joy.

"Of course not. You weren't doing anything wrong. You actually had your heart in the right place, but don't worry about us little pumpkin, why don't we make those pancakes together?" The man smiled sheepishly.

Kirigiri nodded with a light chuckle. "That sounds like a nice idea" She said.

Grinning happily, Kaede nodded and got back on her feet. "I wanna help!" She cheered.

"But not before a bath and a change of clothes" The young woman spoke, looking down at her daughter with a smirk.

Widening her eyes and trying to run away, Kaede squealed. "Nooo!" she yelled, ducking under the table and running out of the kitchen.

The ultimate detective grinned and quickly went after her.

Naegi watched them with a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"Makoto be a dear and help me catch your daughter!" And that, was his queue to join of fun.

Pulling his sleeves back and crackling his hands, the man chuckled. "Of course~" He said in a sing-song tone of voice and joined his girlfriend in chasing their daughter.

The two adults chased their young daughter all around the house- From the bedrooms, to the living room, to Kirigiri's study.

While her parents were busy looking under her bed, Kaede took the chance to run from her hiding spot behind the bedroom door and ran out the room as quietly as possible. She went to the large sliding glass door that led to the backyard. The young blond girl slid it open and jumped into the grass outside, the sun shining brightly from above, almost no clouds visible in the sky.

Hearing the loud noise, Kirigiri and Naegi aborted their search in Kaede's room and both ran to the backyard, looking around and accidently booping their noses together, since they were rather close. With an embarrassed laugh, they smiled and looked back at their daughter, who happily rolled on the grass.

A grin spread across their faces as they, too, threw themselves in the grass, laughing happily with their daughter in the middle.

Their little game of tag lasted for a while, because the next time the chocolate brown haired man checked his watch, it read 7:53.

The three laid there in the grass, looking up at the sky. Kaede sat up and giggled. "Let's go make breakfast!"

Kirigiri took that as an opportunity to grab her.

Chuckling, Naegi stood up, offering a hand to his girlfriend, who took it and both went their separate ways- The man going to go get dressed, get the morning journal and sit down in the kitchen table as he waited for Kirigiri to finish giving a bath to their daughter.

While the two were away, Naegi sat down and smiled softly, closing his eyes and recalling all of his memories until now.

Just a few years back- at least 7 or 9, was when he first met Kyoko Kirigiri at Hope's Peak Academy in Class 78. The ultimate Luckster, now called the Ultimate Hope, and the Ultimate Detective.

He remembered all about their class. His middleschool friend, Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Idol, Leon Kuwata, Ultimate Baseball player, Chihiro Fujisaki, Ultimate Programmer, Celestia Ludenberg, Ultimate Gambler, Toko Fukawa, Ultimate Writing Prodigy, Sakura Ogami, Ultimate Martial Artist, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Ultimate Moral Compass, Aoi Asahina, Ultimate Swimmer, Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Heir, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Clairvoyant, Mondo Owada, Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Hifumi Yamada, Ultimate Fanfic Creator. And last but not least, Junko Enoshima. Ultimate Despair.

He couldn't help but feel nostalgic, it's been a while since he had some time alone to think about everything.

Just a few years ago, he was a naïve boy. Once he and the other survivors graduated from Hope's Peak Academy and were rescued by the Future Foundation, they started working there.

Soon enough, Naegi was convicted of betrayal and just as he was about to be punished, Monokuma had come back and started another killing game.

Everyone was victim of none other than themselves. He remembers the despair, anguish and guilt when he found out Kirigiri's Forbidden Action being passing the fourth time limit with himself alive.

Luckily, she survived and the two became closer than ever, he confessed his true feelings to her and they became a couple, still working at the Future Foundation with the other survivors.

He remembers, when 4 years ago, one of the happiest days of his life came when his girlfriend told him she was pregnant.

Naegi was so happy to finally be a father, and he could tell Kirigiri was happy also.

He could've promosed and asked her to marry him, but he knew how much the Kirigiri family name meant to her, so he held back on doing so.

And now, so long after, he's the happiest he could ever be, he has a loving girlfriend, the cutest daughter anyone could ask for, an amazing job and the best friends he could ever ask for.

He has everything he ever wanted, a loving family.

His sister, Komaru, still visits from time to time. Byakuya and Toko _finally_ ( _according to her_ ) became a couple, and had a son, Asahina reunited with her family and Yasuhiro got together with none other than Asahina! ( _Shocking!_ )

The man can't hold back from thinking about how the others, too would like this new world he's helping build bit by bit.

To him, everyone was important. He never took their deaths for granted. Naegi holds a sense of gratitude and respect for Kohichi Kizakura after he sacrificed himself to save Kirigiri in the last killing game.

Naegi was brought back from his thoughts when he felt someone jumping at him. Looking down, he smiled as he saw his daughter hugging him tightly, now clean out of flour.

Grumbling, Kirigiri walked into the kitchen, holding a towel on her hair.

"Woah, what happened?" Naegi asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

The woman rolled her eyes. "You can take a guess." She said and tossed the towel on one of the three chairs.

At that, Naegi burst out laughing, followed by his daughter.

The Detective raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" She asked.

Both her boyfriend and daughter pointed to her hair.

"You have uhm-" He pointed to his own head.

"Mommy's hair looks funny!"

Blinking, Kirigiri reached up to her hair and failed to hire her embarrassment when she noticed the candy wrapper she had on her head.

Coughing awkwardly into her hand, Kirigiri started getting the ingredients to make the pancakes, followed by Kaede.

Once the breakfast was done, the three sat down and started eating. A nice breakfast later, and the three headed off to meet with Asahina and Hagakure.

The Ultimate Swimmer spent most of the time playing with Kaede and Hagakure, giving their friends some time to enjoy themselves, deciding to babysit the 4-year-old for a few hours.

"Okay Kaede! Chose any donut you like!" Asahina grinned as she crouched down to level with her friends' daughter, holding a box with multiple donuts inside.

Eyes sparkling, Kaede pointed to a simple donut. "That one!" she grinned.

Asahina nodded excitedly and handed the pastry over to the child. "Good choice! I see you like the originals eh?" she chuckled, taking a chocolate donut to herself and handing the box to Hagakure, who picked another chocolate donut.

Kaede nodded happily.

"So how's your piano classes going?" Hagakure asked, smiling down at the girl.

Nodding excitedly, the 4-year-old held her hand up. "Very well, mister Hagakure!" she squealed.

"m-mister?" The man stuttered. "B-But I'm not that old! Right? Right?!"

Asahina rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear. It's going to be your 27th birthday next month." She chuckled. "we are getting old"

Tilting her head to the side and blinking, the child looked at them. "Did I saw something bad?" she asked.

"No of course not sugarcube!" The swimmer reassured.

"Phew! Mommy and Daddy don't like it when I'm bad, it makes them sad"

The woman smiled warmly at her. "You really love your parents, don't you, Kaede?" she asked, earning a giggle and a nod. "Yes! Very much!"

Hagakure chuckled. "That's good! Hey, wanna hear how dear 'ol Hagakure saved your old man!?" He snickered.

Kaede looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Yes!" She yelled and sat down in the bench in the middle of the adults.

Asahina snorted. "You didn't do anything though. You just digged us up, Naegi, Kirigiri and I were the ones who survived Monokuma's dumb game" she reminded.

The man pressed his finger to his lips and shushed her. "shh! She doesn't need to know that just yet!"

She rolled her eyes and ate her donut as her boyfriend started telling a very exaggerated version of what happened to the Future Foundation.

After Hagakure finished his story, the two took the child to the park and played with her there until her parents came back to pick her up.

"Kaede!" Naegi called from the sidewalk, Kirigiri standing beside him, holding hands.

Once she heard her name being called, Kaede looked up and grinned widely. "Mommy! Daddy!" She yelled and jumped up from beside Asahina on the sandbox, running to her parents and hugging their legs.

Standing up and brushing her dress, Asahina walked over to them, followed by a very tired Hagakure. "Heyia! Had a nice date?~" She snickered.

Kirigiri rolled her eyes and nodded. "What about you, had fun preparing yourself for parenthood?" she remarked, making the swimmer blush a darker shade of red.

Hagakure and Naegi laughed at their playful banter.

The two bid farewell to their coworkers, Kaede waved at the swimmer and the clairvoyant as they walked away to their own house.

"Bye bye auntie Hina! Uncle Hiro!" she called.

"Did you have fun?" Naegi asked, chuckling as he picked her up.

His daughter nodded excitedly and began telling him everything she did with Asahina and Hagakure.

Kirigiri snorted at the story. "Hagakure really hasn't changed one bit." She shook her head.

Their walk home was a short one, filled with warmth and laughs from time to time.

Once they got home, Kirigiri and Naegi went to go prepare dinner and Kaede went to the living room, sitting by the grand piano and started playing with her toy one.

Kirigiri went to get her daughter to have dinner as Naegi was getting the table ready and serving the food.

"Kaede! It's time for dinner! Go wash your hands before coming to the table." The woman said as her daughter jumped to her feet and went to wash her hands, with her mother's help of course.

The family had dinner, chatting about their day and plans for tomorrow.

Then, the three washed the dishes, both adults knew their daughter loved to help them.

Dishes washed, and changed into their pajamas, the two sat down with their daughter in their room.

Kaede ran to her books and picked her favorite, the one that told about Monokuma and her parents' stories, made by themselves. Once she picked her book, the child jumped to her mother's lap.

Naegi sat right next to Kirigiri, who held the book, both taking turns reading.

By the time the book was over, the child as already fast asleep. As Naegi put her in bed, Kirigiri put the book back.

Before leaving the room, both planted a kiss on their daughter's forehead and chuckled. "Goodnight, little pumpkin."

They closed the door to her bedroom and went into their own room, laying down on the blankets, cuddling under the warmth.

"Goodnight, Makoto."

"Goodnight, Kyoko"

The couple smiled and shared a short kiss as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Everything was like they dreamed of.

A happy life, with a good job and friends, a child of their own and each other.

There was nothing else they could've wished for.


End file.
